villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mike Logan
Michael "Mike" Logan is the main antagonist of the 1981 Italian cannibal exploitation horror film Cannibal Ferox (also known as "Make Them Die Slowly" in the US and as "Woman from Deep River" in Australia). He is very similar to Alan Yates due to the fact Cannibal Ferox is in many ways a retelling of Cannibal Holocaust, sharing many similarities even though they are set in different universes (this is due to the fact Cannibal Ferox was designed to play on Cannibal Holocaust's infamy). He was portrayed by Frank von Kuegelgen. Mike shares Alan's role as a sociopath who abuses natives, but unlike Alan, Mike was also portrayed as a drug dealer. Story The film begins in New York City, U.S. with an unnamed man visiting an apartment to get heroin (using the term "horse") from his dealer named Mike. Instead of finding his usual pusher, the man finds two mobsters who are also looking for Mike, who had apparently skipped town owing them $100,000. After questioning the man about Mike's whereabouts, they shoot him and leave him for dead. Meanwhile, in Paraguay, two siblings, Rudy and Gloria, with their friend Pat, prepare for a journey into the rain forest. The three have ventured there to help prove Gloria's theory that cannibalism no longer exists, and that it may not have existed all along, being a myth concocted by greedy European empires to justify colonising the land. After encountering a pair of natives who were brutally killed in a booby trap, the trio encounter two other westerners; Mike, the drug dealer mentioned in the beginning (who is also addicted to cocaine), and his partner Joe. Joe is badly wounded; Mike explains the two were attacked by cannibals. They claim they were with a Portuguese guide who was tied to a stake, castrated, and killed by the cannibals. During the night, Gloria goes missing, and Rudy finds a native village while looking for her. It is populated by a small group of natives, mostly the old. Due to Joe's injuries, the troupe decides to stay in the nearly deserted native village. Mike seduces the naive Pat, and has sex with her, as well as giving her cocaine. In a cocaine-fuelled rage, he encourages Pat to slowly kill a young native girl with a knife, but she is unable to do it, so he kills her himself with a gun. Pat, horrified by Mike's actions, warns the native girl's accomplice to flee before Mike gets to him. In his dying moments, Joe reveals that he and Mike were responsible for the cannibals' aggression. The two came to the region to exploit the natives for emeralds and cocaine, taking advantage of their trust in white men. One day, while high on cocaine, Mike brutally tortured and killed their native guide in full view of his tribe. The badly charred body that the troupe thought to be the Portuguese guide (who never existed) is actually this native. Mike kidnapped a native girl to lead them out of the jungle, but the two were followed and attacked, explaining Joe's injuries. In light of Mike's murder of the young girl, the natives finally snap and begin to hunt the troupe. Joe eventually dies of his wounds, and his body is found and cannibalised by the natives in full view of Rudy and Gloria, who are hiding from the natives. Mike and Pat had abandoned the rest of the troupe, but they are all rounded up by the natives eventually. They are forced into a cage (that Mike originally used to lock up natives) and forced to watch Mike have his penis cut off and eaten. The wound is then cauterized to ensure he does not bleed to death. When the natives take the troupe to another village, Rudy manages to escape, hiding in a pool of water from the natives. However, he is caught in a booby trap in the jungle and the bleeding wound of his attracts the attention of piranhas, who force him out of the pool screaming. The natives shoot him with a poisoned dart, and he dies almost instantly. Pat, Gloria, and Mike are taken to a new village where their suffering continues. The women are put in a hole in the ground as Mike is placed in a separate cage. The native man that Pat saved from Mike at the beginning appears, and lowers a rope into the hole so the women can escape. However, at this point Mike digs out of his cage, chases the man away, and cuts the rope, preventing the women from escaping. He then flees into the jungle. He is almost spotted by a plane being flown by a search party looking for the missing troupe (one of which is Mike's girlfriend from New York), but shouting in an attempt to be noticed by the plane causes the natives to finally locate him. They drag him to a fallen tree and cut off his right hand with a machete before taking him back to the village. When the search party lands, they are told by the natives that the explorers were in a canoe, which capsized. They were then eaten by crocodiles. Pat is bound, stripped, and has hooks put through her breasts. She slowly bleeds to death as Gloria is forced to watch. Mike's head is placed in a crude apparatus, and the top of his head is cut off; the natives then proceed to eat his brains. Gloria is left for the night; during this time the same sympathetic native who Mike chased off earlier returns and frees her. He guides her through the jungle but is eventually killed by one of his own people's booby traps. A desperate Gloria eventually meets up with a pair of trappers, who take her to safety. Instead of telling the true story, she backs up the natives' lie about the others being eaten by crocodiles. Category:Drug Dealers Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Deceased Category:Psychopath Category:Male Category:Addicts Category:Stalkers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Obsessed Category:Gaolers Category:Abusers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Torturer Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Mutilators Category:Sadists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Murderer